


Crows

by DesdemonaLiddel



Series: Crows + extra chapters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crows, Huginn/Muninn, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaLiddel/pseuds/DesdemonaLiddel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di James, un ragazzo precocemente consumato dall'odio, che un giorno come un altro si ritrova ad assistere alla tragedia più grande della sua vita,o almeno sino a quel momento.<br/>Dorian e Freed, due killer non molto "comuni" con un obbiettivo impossibile e degli ordini da eseguire. Non fanno parte di quel mondo così monotono e privo di ambizione, ma dopo sei anni di costante ricerca hanno cominciato ad apprezzarne le sfumature.</p>
<p>La vita non è mai troppo lunga, e per quel che vale è meglio sforzarsi per un lieto fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_1._

_C_ _’è un punto morto nella notte, dove fa più freddo e il tempo più nero, dove il mondo ha dimenticato la sera e l’alba non è ancora una promessa. Un tempo in cui è troppo presto per alzarsi, ma così tardi per andare a letto._  
(R.H.)  
  
  
Pioveva incessantemente da un bel po’, il rumore delle goccioline che ricadevano pesanti sul tetto già bagnato di casa sua rimbombavano  in modo monotono e tranquillo, sicuramente avrebbe fatto bene a rimanere ancora un po’ a casa, tra quelle mura fredde e senza vita.  Inspirò lentamente la nicotina proveniente dalla sigaretta e in un mezzo sospiro buttò tutto fuori, le palpebre abbassate e le orecchie violentate da quella pioggia che andava sempre allo stesso ritmo, nonostante fosse rilassante, era comunque peggio di una tortura starsene lì seduto sapendo che nel giro di qualche ora sarebbe dovuto uscire per porre fine ad un compito importante.  
“Importante” era un appellativo che gli piaceva dare a lui. “Questione di vita o di morte” era però piú appropriato perché il lavoro che svolgeva, l’unico che potevi fare in quella sudicia città, era come un filo. Se riuscivi a starci sopra, potevi continuare a vivere il resto dei tuoi schifosi giorni. Ma del resto, se sei giunto nella città di Hebedier , I motivi potevano essere pochi: morire nel piú atroce dei modi sperando  che il karma non ti punisca anche nella prossima vita, oppure punirti rimanendo in vita, servendo persone più grandi di te in silenzio e aspettare che l’ultimo barlume di speranza dentro il corpo ti si spenga.  
James ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui era giunto lì, varcando quella porta che emanava disperazione, camminando su quelle strade rotte e storte mentre l’immagine di migliaia di occhi rossi e pericolosi si posavano sulla sua magra e piccola figura incerta recarsi passo dopo passo all’interno di quel purgatorio. Il delirio era l’unica cosa che lo aveva spinto ad andare avanti quella sera, la disperazione era padrona del suo corpo oramai, aveva perso tutto senza rendersene conto. Ma cosa  più triste, era che lui non è che aveva perso qualcosa. Lui non aveva niente.  
La prima cosa che I suoi occhi di pece avevano registrato, era il grigio. Questo colore era la portata principale. Bancherelle,  vestiario , persino la pelle delle persone erano grigie, e non gli ci volle molto a giungere alla conclusione che probabilmente lui sarebbe diventato lo stesso, di lì a qualche anno. Il cielo ricoperto di nuvole, il mare che accerchiava quella città era così spento e terribilmente profondo che aveva anche paura ad affacciarsi per rivedere la sua brutta faccia riflessa, terribilmente sporco, un manto scuro che sussurrava parole di morte (e chi sa quanti morti conservavano quelle acque…). Le case erano decadenti,in qlacune nessuno ci abitava da anni, non avevano porte e finestre, erano completamente alla mercè di passanti, barboni, stupratori. Le strade erano teatro delle cose più angoscianti, sporche, I gatti morti devastati da mosche einstetti giacevano ancora lì, non curati dai passanti. Un fetido odore raggiungeva le narici e ti facevano venire la nausea. Era ovvio che agli  occhi di un giovane appena arrivato, quella risultava la fine più assoluta.  
Non vi erano famiglie, non di quelle normali, quanto meno. Probabilmente avevano lasciato quel posto abbastanza in fretta da capire che presto sarebbe crollato. Le persone non erano molto vecchie, comunque, in base all’aspetto potevano avere quasi tutti dai venti ai trent’anni, non aveva molta voglia di indagare comunque. In ogni caso, sembravano come tanti fantasmi che si aggiravano per strade e bancarelle, con occhi spenti, persi a ripetere sempre le stesse cose tutti I giorni e a tacere. Alcuni stavano anche agli angoli delle strade a fissarti, e non per il gusto di farlo, ma perchè erano fermi lì a farloin cerca di qualcosa, che non sarebbe mai giunto. James aveva paura, una paura fottuta. Riusciva già a vedersi in quelle condizioni, vagante e ad occhi spenti, non avrebbe più pianto, sarebbe stato uno di quelle persone che si crogiolavano nella loro stessa disperazione. O sarebbe finito morto, con il proprio corpo trovato a galleggiare nel mare.  Era già sulla buona strada dopo tutto.   
Doveva immaginarlo che prima o poi sarebbe rimasto così, ed era la sua punizione divina, a quanto pare.  
Perchè lui non aveva fatto niente, no?  
  
Una  volta però, Hebedier non era così, ci era stato da piccolo, quando ancora I suoi sogni erano rinchiusi nelle pagine di una favola e sognava fate e cavalieri. Era piacevole, anche se sempre dello stesso grigio , un grigio più dettato dall’ambiente. Piena di  gente di tutti I tipi, con lavori, obbiettivi nella vita, che correvano di qua e li là lungo le strade in pietra tenute in modo decente. Puzzava di pesce, ma era pur sempre una delle migliori città portuarie del mondo. I bambini giocavano fuori le case, sempre troppo puri e innocenti per pensare a qualcosa di brutto, I genitori che si affacciavano a controllarli, vecchie che passeggiavano urlando e lamentandosi di qualcosa. Normalità era l’unica parola che gli viene in mente ora. Come risuonava male, tremendamente male.  
Era una “visita di lavoro” come la chiamava suo padre, ma lui con i suoi occhi da bambino innocente, non ci vedeva altro che una giornata noiosa dedicata al passeggio.  
Passeggiarono spesso, per quelle vie curate e piene di bancarelle, ma poi le gite finirono e così anche gli affari di suo padre, il quale incanalò tutto l’odio e il fallimento nell’alcool e cominciò a comportarsi da uomo fallito senza onore.  
Quando lasciò casa sua a diciassette anni era pieno di lividi e senza un soldo, la madre era morta di malattia –lui era convinto che si fosse ammalata solo per quella situazione di merda- e il padre era talmente abbandonato a se stesso che neanche arrivare a quel limbo gli avrebbe dato altra ragione di alzarsi da quella poltrona sudicia e puzzolente.  
  
I primi anni furono duri, non ci volle molto a trovare una casa, non era una di quelle che si pagavano, era senza porte e finestre, fredda e senza protezione alcuna, ma era abbastanza per riparare la testa dalla pioggia che non accennava a smettere, da qualche parte  doveva pur dormire. Ovviamente per questo, c’era comunque un prezzo. Le persone non erano –e non lo sono mai state- carine e gentili come ricordava da ragazzino, erano violente, ubriache e drogate. Non si stupì quando la prima volta tentarono di violentarlo, erano tre persone, non molto robuste ma fatte abbastanza da poter tentare di tutto senza il minimo rimorso (se ancora ne avevano in corpo).  Poteva sentire le risa, le urla, i suoi vestiti che venivano strappati e gettati al suolo e la sua faccia sanguinante scaraventata sulla pietra, mentre il sapore del ferro gli riempiva la bocca semi aperta che lasciava uscire mugolii di dolore.  
Non poteva farci nulla, erano in tanti ed erano più grandi di lui.  
Ma quello piuttosto che tornare a casa.  
 I primi mesi fu dura, tra violenza e risse, alcool e insulti.  
Ogni volta che succedeva, sperava che prima o poi sarebbe svenuto e il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di battere, che il suo respiro si placasse per sempre. E per un po’ la cosa gli piacque, perchè era la sensazione migliore che poteva immaginarsi in quel mondo di merda.  
 Ma nessuno lo portava a morire. “Ti piacerebbe eh?” era la frase che adoperavano di più mentre con un piede tenevano la sua testa schiacciata sulla strada. Gli sarebbe piaciuto, sì, esalare un ultimo respiro. Proprio per questo non glielo permettevano. Perchè erano degli psicopatici bastardi, e perchè si divertivano con quell’anima affranta e mortificata.  
 Non ricordava più che anno fosse, che ore fossero, non ricordava più neanche com’era fatto il giorno. Dormiva dove e come credeva, in qualsiasi buco libero che riusciva a trovare, scappando da quelle persone di merda a volte senza successo, a volte chiudendosi in qualche botte per strada usata per immagazzinare l’acqua piovana.  
Fu in un giorno particolarmente freddo d’inverno che incontrò un ragazzino, doveva avere la sua età probabilmente, capelli e occhi neri come la pece , che inginocchiato dietro un barile pieno di qualcosa lo scrutava dall’alto in basso. La prima cosa che pensò James nel guardarlo fu “sono io”.  
Le ginocchia nodose, la pelle color della cera e occhi attenti e guardigni, pronto a scattare al primo segno di allarme. Si ritrovò a sedersi accanto a lui senza pensarci, forse perchè pensava che quello sarebbe stato il nascondiglio perfetto, o forse perchè aveva voglia di interagire con qualcuno che non lo volesse stuprare. Non sembrava uno da voler attar briga, allo stesso tempo non proferì parola per tutto il tempo che rimase accanto a lui, probabilmente non aveva voglia di fare nuove amicizie, ma come era possibile anche solo pensarla, una cosa del genere a Hebedier?  
Però stranamente, quando il pericolo era ormai passato e lui poteva tornarsene in quella catapecchia accanto al porto, si stupì nel vedere che quello stesso ragazzino si era avvicinato chiedendogli cosa ci faceva in quel posto abbandonato da Dio. Pensò qualche secondo, aveva davvero una risposta a quella domanda?  
Non aveva una conversazione da mesi, quindi parlò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo, ma senza rispondere.   
Il giorno dopo lo rincontrò sempre allo stesso posto (doveva essere proprio un buon nascondiglio…), lo seguì senza dire una parola-e con il pericolo di essere torturato- verso una fabbrica piena di altri ragazzini e qualche adulto che non sembrava avere intenzioni “strane”. Si stupì dal numero di ragazzini che c’erano, pensava di essere l’unico a voler mettere a tacere una vita fatta di sogni infranti, invece c’erano più di trenta ragazzini che lo fissavano come se nulla fosse, come se lui era “un altro di quelli”.  
Lui si chiamava Cody, ed era finito lì quando i genitori morirono e  il fratello più grande decise di mandarlo in un istituto, lui riuscì a scappare, ribellandosi al volere del maggiore, ma finì in un posto che sicuramente non sarebbe stato meglio.  
Ma a lui andava bene così, non aveva nulla da perdere, così come tutti gli uomini grigi in quel posto.  
  
La regola per sopravvivere era lavorare per guadagnarsi un posto dove dormire e del cibo da mangiare. A lui andava bene, finalmente avrebbe smesso di rubare, o di tentare di farlo, e si sarebbe guadagnato la lenta agonia che gli spettava con dei piccoli lavoretti. Il lavoro lì era sistematico e sicuro, c’era sempre bisogno di qualcuno che facesse qualcosa, ed era piuttosto strano, almeno agli occhi di un ragazzo che ormai aveva provato troppe cose, a soli diciassette anni.  
“Di solito il capo ci manda a consegnare delle scatole giù al porto, niente di troppo difficile no?” gli aveva detto una volta Cody mentre si preparava alla sua uscita notturna senza luna. Lui avrebbe accettato di farlo, in realtà era dannatamente curioso di scoprire cosa c’era in quelle scatole così perfettamente chiuse e pesanti, curate dagli altri ragazzi che lavoravano in fabbrica. I ragazzi che mettevano il contenuto nelle scatole e richiudevano il tutto però non si vedevano mai, era come se fossero rinchiusi in una stanza e costretti a non uscire più per la vita. L’ultimo che era uscito di lì, non si era più visto in giro, e le persone con le quali aveva avuto anche solo un accenno di discussione, erano sparite alla stessa velocità.  
Senza pensarci due volte decise di non domandarsi di null, e che avrebbe preferito vivere, quindi riuscì ad assopire quella curiosità e a tirare avanti con quei trasporti senza destinazione apparente.  
  
Vivere nella stessa fabbrica in cui lavorava non risultò essere poi tanto male, era molto meglio che starsene seduto a terra in una casa distrutta e pubblica, senza nulla a cui fare riferimento e con delle persone che non vedevano l’ora di fare fuori ogni briciolo di innocenza che aveva ancora in corpo. In un certo senso si sentiva protetto, indossava  una piccola targhetta bianca con il suo nome sopra una maglietta logora e leggera. Tutti sembravano girare a largo, a volte ricordava I volti dei suoi assalitori, questi lo fissavano con aria assente senza neanche avvicinarsi, altri ancora non tenevano lo sguardo e preferivano fare altro, o andare in cerca di altri innocenti ancora “liberi”.  
Finalmente cominciò anche a conoscere meglio strade, luoghi di ritrovo, e le viuzze che poteva tranquillamente frequentare sia di giorno che di notte. Imparò a convivere con la pioggia, con l’oscurità e con l’aria appesantita da odori nauseabondi. Con Cody era riuscito ad aprirsi in qualche modo, era come avere il fratello che aveva sempre desiderato e mai avuto, nonostante il suo carattere un po’ scontroso e poco pretenzioso. Una persona che ti sapeva ascoltare, anche se lo faceva riempiendoti di insulti o scattando la lingua disinteressato mentre era intento a sfogliare un giornale trovato a terra la mattina stessa. Non gli dava consigli, ma a James bastava solo che la sua storia e le sue parole andassero a finire da qualche parte e uscissero dalla sua testa ormai troppo stanca per poter tenere dentro tutti quei ricordi troppo belli e inverosimili.  
 Anche se ricorderà sempre il volto severo della madre che lo educava a stare zitto e a non parlare con gli sconosciuti, e quello del  padre disinteressato, troppo occupato a guardare milioni e milioni di scartoffie posate sulla sua scrivania, come a cercare l’illuminazione che probabilmente avrebbe trovato considerando un po’ di più il figlio. E ancora lo ricordava seduto su quella cazzo di poltrona a fissare il vuoto, con una bottiglia in mano, troppo stanco per alzarsi e picchiarlo, come al solito, tropo stanco per rinfacciargli tutta la colpa del suo fallimento e la morte di sua moglie.   
Tutto quello doveva uscire, eliminarsi, essere buttato come si butta fuori la spazzatura.  
Il suo cervello doveva impegnarsi e pensare, pensare ad un perché.  
Perché questo posto assurdo, questo purgatorio, ora sembrava essere un paradiso.  
  


 

 

Ora James, all’età di ventuno anni, ancora troppo giovane per un posto del genere, si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto il padre, se fosse morto o ancora agonizzante vittima di rimorsi. Buttò fuori un’altra boccata di fumo che si disperse lentamente nel “salotto” di casa sua, le cose erano cambiate… ora aveva una casa, nessuno più era interessato a lui, era diventato troppo grande per I giochetti loschi dei vecchi ubriachi ed era spento al punto giusto, ormai non c’era più traccia si speranza nei suoi occhi.   
Rimase a fissare ancora un po’ quel fumo che assumeva strane forme, di una donna danzante, di un cavallo tra le praterie, di un cuore dalla forma strana. Dopo aver raggiunto una certa età, e dopo aver visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi i suoi “datori di lavoro” era riuscito a guadagnarsi tramite I suoi anni di taciturno servizio la fiducia del “grande capo” come gli piaceva chiamarlo. Nonostante la fiducia non era la cosa più sicura di Hebedier, il lavoro che svolgeva gli permetteva di vivere in pace, e di avere persone che in qualche modo lo rendevano partecipe di qualcosa. Funzionava tutto come una catena, le persone erano tanti anelli,  alcune volte questi anelli erano deboli e si spezzavano, quindi venivano eliminati facendo accorciare la lunga strada per arrivare alla chiusura. James si domandava sempre quanto fosse lunga quella catena, e in quanto tempo si sarebbe ridotta un solo anello, unico e solo.  
Ora James era abbastanza grande da rientrare nei lavori più manuali, e questo gli permise dopo quattro anni di scoprire che il commercio a cui lavorava da sempre era la droga. Pura e semplice droga, scatole piene di strane polveri  che uscivano ogni giorno da quel porto e si spargevano per tutto il mondo, una macchia che come olio si spargeva verso le altre terre, così lenta e silenziosa che nessuno osava accorgersene. La mafia oramai si era impossessata di Hebedier, da prima che lui mettesse piede in questa città dimenticata da Dio.  
Aveva rinunciato alla sua reputazione di “zona commerciale marittima”, o per meglio dire, l’avevano costretta a farlo. I mafiosi avevano capito oramai da un sacco di tempo che quel porto poteva fruttare loro montagne di soldi, avendo connesse le migliori città del mondo giorno per giorno, e la droga ultimamente era una di quelle cose che proprio non riusciva a mancare dalle mani di molte persone poco raccomandabili. Si sono inseriti anno dopo anno, giorno dopo giorno, omicidio dopo omicidio. L’aria era così malsana e tesa che persino le forze dell’ordine avevano rinunciato al porto più profiquo del mondo e decisero di vivere. I controlli cittadini svanirono di mese in mese, le perquisizioni furono abolite quasi immediatamente, per la paura di ritrovarsi una pallottola nel cranio. Ci furono coraggiosi che tentarono di risanare quel posto, persone eroiche che avevano messo a tacere molte male persone in altri luoghi sperduti, ma queste risultarono persone pazze, quando misero piede ad Hebedier, e in seguito morte.    
Quindi, cosa poteva fare un giovane lavoratore, un fattorino infimo di casse, se non collaborare  e tacere?  
Anche dopo aver scoperto per chi ( o cosa ) lavorare, si era impegnato a rimanere zitto e a trasportare casse, mentre guardava gli altri ragazzi mettere a posto ogni singolo sacchetto, o altra roba, e sigillare il tutto.   
La cosa gli conveniva, in un certo senso non era ancora pronto a morire, perchè se era ancora vivo, sicuramente il karma gli aveva riservato un cammino diverso.  
Lui e Cody erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, e insieme lavoravano direttamente con il “grande capo”. Non lo avevano mai visto di persona, ma da lui arrivavano gli inventari, I nomi e I dosaggi da dover mandare ad una determinata compagnia. Mezza città era sua sottoposta, si faceva chiamare Frank, anche se James preferiva grande capo, giusto per rimanere il più anonimo possibile.  
Nessuno osava toccare gli uomini di Frank, erano “bravi lavoratori” e il loro compito era quello di svolgere in modo liscio e senza intoppi le loro consegne. Ogni volta che questo non succedeva, qualcuno spariva.  
E lui e Cody erano uomini di Frank, non aveva mai più avuto bisogno di un’etichetta, ma questa poteva fargli comodo nel caso qualcuno cominciava a rompere le palle.   
  
Sospirando e battendo ripetutamente i polpastrelli delle dita sul tavolo vecchio e scheggiato, il moro attendeva con impazienza proprio l’arrivo di Cody, quello stupido ragazzo che per un motivo o per un altro lo faceva sempre diventare ansioso.   
Tirò un’altra boccata di fumo, questa volta inspirando di più, sentendo il fumo invadergli i polmoni e cospargerli di morte, prima di risalire dal naso. Le sigarette, ironia del caso, erano l’unica droga di cui si volesse servire per rimanere calmo e svolgere il suo lurido lavoro. Tanto, in un modo o nell’altro sarebbe morto, e lo avrebbe fatto immerso in quelle fredde acque.  
Un paio di tonfi lo avvertirono che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta, e a quanto pare aveva anche fretta di entrare. Girò gli occhi al cielo, non aveva bisogno di un radar per capire che fosse l’amico, avevano un appuntamento ed era in perfetto orario, dannatamente puntuale.  
Era questo il motivo della sua perenne ansia.  
Si avvicinò per aprire la porta, e quando lo fece il ragazzo entrò come un razzo dentro casa senza neanche salutare e cominciando a  sgocciolare i suoi indumenti bagnati sul pavimento sporco, tutto normale per il momento.  
<<Dobbiamo fare in fretta.>> Il ragazzo sentenziò quasi in un sussurro. Cody non era cambiato moltissimo, era più alto, lo aveva anche superato, i suoi capelli nerissimi avevano continuato a crescere ed ora gli coprivano la nuca, sporchi e umidi come sempre. La corporatura era sempre stata mingherlina, e non aveva cambiato affatto questo stato, anche perché non mangiava molto, e ultimamente non lo faceva per niente. Non aveva nulla da invidiargli insomma, anche perchè James era praticamente uguale, non contando in viso svavato e le terribili occhiaie scure che gli davano un aspetto inquietante.  
 I suoi occhi scuri erano evidentissimi, le palpebre aperte al massimo e uno sguardo folle, anche se in realtà era solo nervoso.  Era uno degli effetti della droga. Lui l’assumeva da quando era venuto a conoscenza del commercio del Grande Capo, pagava regolarmente e la assumeva in quantità che neanche una decina di persone avrebbero retto. Purtroppo l’abitudine ti rovina, e non solo fisicamente.  
Forse spinto di compassione verso l’amico, lui decise di non assumerne mai nella sua breve vita. Forse sarebbe riuscito a dare il buon’esempio.  
Non si sarebbe mai sprecato a parlare, non ne aveva voglia e non lo riteneva necessario.  
Cody era diventato instabile, insicuro, nervoso, epilettico e depresso. Tutti sintomi che a lui facevano ribaltare lo stomaco, perché erano una delle cose per cui si era rifugiato ad Hebedier, e pensare che  in realtà non erano assolutamente nulla paragonate alla vita di merda che lo attendeva lo faceva ancora di più chiudere in se stesso. Una vita grigia, nel mezzo.  
  
Le mani di Cody erano tremanti e il suo sguardo rivolto al suo compagno parlava chiaro. Era in astinenza, forse da un paio di giorni, e non vedeva l’ora di concludere l’affare e avere la sua parte.  
<<Cazzo Cody, lo sai che non si presenteranno adesso. Potresti cercare di fare attenzione quando un tuo superiore ti da un luogo e un’ora?>> James si chiuse la porta alle spalle, incurante delle persone che passavano e che potrebbero averlo sentito, corrotte una dopo l’altra. La sigaretta sulle sue labbra si stava finendo, della cenere gli cadde sul pavimento, non si era accorto di averla praticamente consumata mentre guardava lo stato scioccante e mortificante dell’altro.  
<<E se fossero già al porto? Tu non sai quanto diamine sono ingordi quei cinesi del cazzo.>>  
<<No Cody, ma so quanto lo sei tu. Ora smettila di frignare e siediti, aspetta come sto facendo anche io senza dire una parola. Ho già mal di testa.>> James era irremovibile su certe situazioni, non avrebbe alzato il culo dalla sua sedia finchè l’ora non si sarebbe fatta.  
Non gli piaceva affatto il lavoro di quella sera, molto spesso capitava di avere a che fare con persone provenienti da tutto il mondo, ma i cinesi erano sicuramente quelli che odiava di più.  
 Erano avidi, altezzosi e ti squadravano dall’alto in basso parlando in quella loro merda di lingua che non ti faceva capire nulla. Ma dal tono si intuiva perfettamente che ti prendevano per il culo.  
Un’altra cosa brutta  era cercare di controbattere a quei velati e criptici insulti,  ti uccidevano a sangue freddo con un solo pugno, o magari un coltellino svizzero. Erano dannatamente pericolosi, ed era proprio questo quello che intendeva per “odiare il lavoro di oggi”.   
Il moro sbuffò spazientito, non aveva proprio voglia di aspettare a quanto pare, ma seguì le parole di James e si sedette muovendo freneticamente la gamba destra e sussurrando qualcosa di tanto in tanto. Era strano come quel modo di comportarsi comunque faceva stare James tranquillo, i suoi occhi lo trasformavano in qualcosa di tranquillo e sicuro, qualcosa di quotidiano. Ripetitivo.  
 Lo associava alla sua routine, e sapere che lui era lì spazientito e sprezzante lo faceva stare bene, in un certo senso.

<<Allora, a quanto ammonta il carico di oggi?>>  
<<Menomale che sono io quello che non presta attenzione eh James? Quando ti decidi a fare I compiti a casa?>> il castano sbruffò, non riusciva neanche a fare conversazione quando era ridotto così.  
<<Prendila come un’interrogazione, ti va? O preferisci stare lì seduto a lamentarti da solo come uno psicopatico?>> rispose James alla battuta di poco gusto.  
<<Non me ne fotte quanto sia il carico, io voglio la mia roba, e la voglio il più presto possibile.  
E indovina un po’? Quella roba sta insieme al carico per i cinesi di merda!>> rise come se fosse una di quelle battute che si facevano al bar e sbattè le mani sulle proprie cosce che ancora si agitavano.  
<<Sai quanta possibilità c’è che quei maledetti musi gialli combinino qualcosa?>>  
<<Non se svolgi il tuo lavoro muto, e se questa volta magari mi fai il favore di non mandarli a fanculo, riusciamo anche a cavarcela senza scappare e ricevere ferite.>> James cominciò a perdere la pazienza parola dopo parola.  
<<La prossima volta Frank non ci salverà la vita, e questo lo sai bene anche tu.>>  
 Cody diventava razzista ogni giorno di più, quando si trattava di persone  che non avevano rispetto o prendevano il loro lavoro alla leggera, e aveva ragione.   
Senza di loro il giro di droga probabilmente quei cinesi  non sarebbero mai diventati ricchi sfondati, ma nonostante tutto, la loro arroganza superava la gratitudine, che riservavano raramente a Frank, figurarsi a due umili fattorini.  
Ma che ci potevano fare? Loro dovevano lavorare, intascare I loro soldi e continuare a vivere una vita di merda.  
Semplice e coinciso.  
Il capo della compagnia orientale, Ling, era un uomo molto composto e gentile, di buone maniere. Aveva avuto modo di vederlo in un incontro tra un Ufficiale di Frank e la loro banda.  
Ma sotto quel viso da buon uomo poteva perfettamente scorgere la morte e il marcio, la situazione degradante che lo contornava in quelle sue movenze delicate ed eleganti, in quel suo  corpo ben dritto e fermo.  
Era pauroso.  
E il fatto che tra lui e Frank ci fosse un buon rapporto lo spaventava ancora di più. Quella volta era rimasto zitto, tremante e attento ad evitare quei suoi occhi a mandorla taglienti e liquidi, di un colore più nero di quelli di Cody. Quando il patto di “fare andare tutto per il verso giusto” era stato stipulato, quella sera, nessuno aveva osato proferire parole, né lui lo avrebbe mai fatto dal basso della sua posizione.  
  
  
Il tempo passava in fretta, Cody non faceva altro che martellare quel piede maldestramente sul pavimento in pietra del suo “salotto” e James non poteva fare altro che guardarlo e aspettare, perché non aveva proprio nulla da fare.  
<<Dovresti stare più tranquillo, vedrai che tra meno di dieci minuti avrai la tua roba e potrai farti senza che nessuno ti rompa il cazzo…>> nonostante l’idea gli provocasse disgusto, il moro non riusciva a vedere il compagno in difficoltà, né gli importava realmente della sua salute.  
Ognuno ad Hebedier sceglie il proprio modo di vivere, e anche quello di morire.  
Cody si limitò a fissarlo con occhi famelici, seppur vuoti. Non aveva proprio intenzione di rispondere alla provocazione fatta e tacque, sospirando e pensando che probabilmente la profezia di James si sarebbe avverata.  
Quando anche la seconda sigaretta terminò il un leggero soffio di fumo, il moro si alzò e si stiracchiò sonoramente, alzando le braccia al cielo e facendo scricchiolare le ossa della schiena.  
<<Beh, direi che è l’ora…dove sono le casse?>> annunciò rompendo il silenzio.  
<<E’ solo una, qui fuori. Per evitare che si bagnasse ulteriormente ho usato il tuo panno, non ti dispiace vero?>>  
<<E la lasci di fuori? Così? Non è da te!>>  
<<Già già, sei perspicace amico mio, ma adesso chiudi quella fogna.>> Cody si alzo scattosamente facendo andare su e giù le ginocchia, pronto a caminare di nuovo.  
<<Ho usato il tuo panno per coprirla dalla pioggia, non ti dispiace vero?>>  
<<Mah, sicuramente non dispiacerà ai cinesi, ora andiamo…>>  
Senza aggiungere altro si avviarono alla porta d’uscita. I loro discorsi probabilmente sarebbero terminati lì, perché entrambi non erano di molte parole, ed entrambi erano tesissimi per lo “scambio merce” facile…ma fastidioso.  
  
Non aveva ancora smesso di piovere, l’odore della strada bagnata investì le sue narici aprendole e insinuandosi dentro i polmoni, gli piaceva quell’odore, era strano ma piacevole. Probabilmente più tossico di una sigaretta. Ben presto le sue scarpe diventarono umide, quasi subito dopo bagnate e poteva sentire i suoi calzini infracidirsi.  
Con l’aiuto di Cody, riuscì a mettere la cassa enorme sul loro solito carrello per facilitare il trasporto, da quando lo avevano trovato giù al molo non l’avevano più abbandonato, una piccola manna dal cielo, visto che di solito le casse erano anche tre, della medesima dimensione di quella che avevano ora accanto.  
Lo scalpiccio dei loro piedi che spostava l’acqua dalle pozzanghere era l’unica cosa udibile nel giro di sei metri, le case erano silenziose, chiuse alla bell’e meglio, i vicoli stretti erano inquietanti…ti incitavano a stargli alla larga, qualche mugolio disperato si fece largo in quel buio atroce, probabilmente qualcuno non aveva fatto in tempo a trovare riparo da questa notte gelida.  
Il posto d’incontro non distava poi così tanto, cinque minuti e sarebbero arrivati, avrebbero trovato i cinesi poggiati alla loro piccola barchetta, come al solito sprezzanti e con il loro sorrisino altezzoso stampato in faccia, mentre probabilmente li osservavano arrivare e gridavano qualcosa nella loro lingua.  
Non aveva mai neanche voluto impararlo, il cinese. Anche se avesse saputo cosa gli gridavano ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano non avrebbe fatto assolutamente nulla, era un codardo nato.  
Nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato a lottare. Neanche per se stesso.  
  
_Dannazione, non vedo l_ _’ora di finire questo lavoro di merda…_  pensò mentre trascinava distrattamente il carrello in avanti, Cody invece spingeva di dietro, anche lui impaziente di finire questa cosa, prendere le due bustine che gli spettavano e rintanarsi come un topo nella sua buca a  vedere gli angeli.  
Sbuffò mentre alcune goccioline cadevano dalla punta delle ciocche color pece e andavano a finire fredde sul naso, distraendolo da quei pensieri pesanti.  
<<Siamo arrivati.>> Furono le parole del compare dietro di lui, il porto era davanti ai loro occhi, lugubre e desolato come doveva essere.  
Il loro punto d’incontro era verso il sesto magazzino, nel vicolo di fronte alla barca verde. Tirò ancora più velocemente il carrello e si affrettò a raggiungere la meta. Si domandava a volte se qualcuno avesse mai provato a seguirli o a stanarli…cosa sarebbe successo se la polizia girasse ancora da quelle parti?  
  
<<Hey Jaimy ti vuoi dare una mossa?>>  
<<Oh Cristo bello, sei davvero in astinenza forte se devi rompere le palle così!>>  
<<Non mi piace quel suono, lo hai sentito vero? Il suono?>>  
Il suono?  
James si girò a guardare con occhi torvi l’amico, poi di nuovo davanti a se.  
Dov’erano I cinesi?  
A giudicare dall’espressione di Cody, c’è stato veramente un “suono”, ma lui non era riuscito a sentirlo, forse preso dal insultare ancora una volta l’amico.Quest’ultimo era più pallido, e gli occhi a palla erano leggermente lucidi, allarmati.  
<<Ti sarai confuso con la pioggia amico, io non ho sentito nie->>  
  
_Bam._  
  
Un tonfo, sì. Era proprio il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva a terra, in direzione del vicolo nel quale avrebbero dovuto svoltare tra…cinque secondi.  
Ogni tentativo di calmarlo si vanificò, così come la sua tranquillità.  
I peli sul suo corpo si rizzarono, e le sue orecchie parvero risvegliarsi per qualche secondo  
_Che cosa cazzo_ _…_  
<<Non mi piace James…>> la voce di Cody aveva acquisito un paio di volumi in più, era sicuramente allarmato.  
Cosa avrebbero dovuto fare? E se fosse uno scherzo di quei cinici bastardi? Che cosa avrebbero raccontato a Frank il giorno dopo?  
I rumori non finirono affatto, si facevano più insistenti, quando in aggiunta alle sue incognite echeggiò un urlo straziante. Un urlo soffocato nel giro di un millesimo di secondo.  
Il sangue in tutto il suo corpo si gelò, sentiva di avere gli occhi spalancati, e Cody dietro le sue spalle aveva smesso di emettere qualsiasi suono, probabilmente tremante di paura.  
<<C-ci hanno scoperto?!>>James non aveva voglia di rispondergli, voleva ucciderlo per avere parlato.  
Quello che stava succedendo la dietro non era normale, e se avesse continuato ad emettere suoni probabilmente…  
Il suo cuore batteva come non aveva mai battuto prima.  
Voleva scappare, no. Voleva rimanere.  
No.  
Voleva sapere.  
Mollò il carrello e con passo spedito raggiunse il muro che lo separava dal vicolo e lo girò, lentamente. I polpastrelli attaccati al muro bagnato e scivoloso, poteva sentire il battito accelerato nelle sue orecchie.  
  
Le pareti erano imbrattate di rosso, e dalla puzza sembrava essere proprio sangue. Un flebile respiro gli uscì dalla bocca prima di sussultare dall’orrore. Erano cinesi, forse cinque o sei, erano tutti a terra ricoperti del medesimo colore, quelli a terra. Quello poco più avanti a lui non aveva più lo stomaco, un’altro non aveva gli arti e si muoveva ancora, come un pesce fuor d’acqua. La gola tagliata, emetteva dei suoni muti, soffocava e rigurgitava il suo stesso sangue ad occhi spalancati.  
Altri due, morti, giacevano più in fondo senza la testa, delle macchie enormi di rosso avevano ridipinto l’intero vicolo.  
James era pietrificato, rimase spettatore di quell’orribile quadro per diversi secondi non riuscendo a pensare o a respirare.  
Solo dopo riuscì a muovere gli occhi umidi, stava piangendo.  
Si posarono su di lui, troppo spaventato per guardare oltre, e si rese conto di avere una mano ancora calda accanto al suo piede sinistro.  
Il conato di vomito risalì subito dalla gola e senza emettere alcun suono, si allontanò, giusto in tempo per vomitare, nell’angolo che aveva appena svoltato.  
Il sapore amaro della nicotina gli riempì la bocca e la gola, l’acido gli brucio qualsiasi senso ancora attivo. Non sapeva che altro fare se non buttare l’anima e piangere contro la sua volontà.  
Cosa cazzo era successo?  
E lui cosa diamine ci faceva ancora lì? C’era ancora qualcuno agonizzante, lo aveva visto. Gli occhi dal taglio orientale, vitrei guardavano proprio la sua faccia.  
Cercava aiuto…forse? Era ancora vivo. Qualcuno aveva appena commesso un pluriomicidio in meno di un secondo, ed era ancora lì.  
Dovevano andarsene.  
Polizia? Non esiste la polizia, non sono così brutali.  
Uomini di Frank? E perché mai? La pace tra i due popoli di scambio era abbastanza solida che non c’era motivo di fare una strage di musi gialli…ma allora cosa poteva…  
  
<<MA CHE CAZZO E’ SUCCESSO QUI?!>>  
  
Si girò per vedere un Cody in preda al panico e all’astinenza, stava respirando affannosamente, ed era in procinto di urlare.  
<<Co->> James non riuscì a dire altro, il conato bloccò nuovamente le sue vie respiratorie e oltre tutto, un ombra si era mossa proprio accanto all’amico.  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono proprio quando qualcosa ricomprì il castano e lo tenne nchiodato alla sua posizione.  
 Il grido che Cody stava per emettere non uscì mai da quella bocca. Nella luce fioca e verdastra del porto, vedeva ombre muoversi in maniera contorta, non erano di essere umano, forse.  
Il rumore di una catena strascicata lo ridestò, si alzò in piedi e terrorizzato provò a fare un passo verso il vicolo della morte.   
Si era avventata sul collo di Cody, quella catena che aveva appena sentito muoversi. C’era qualcuno ancora lì dentro.  
  
Cody era immobile, gli occhi spalancati come la bocca, pietrificato e abbracciato dalla paura più profonda.  
Le lacrime che sgorgavano e scivolavano sulla guancia, mentre fissava un punto in alto senza motivo, riuscì a muovere quelle labbra quasi come se qualcun’altro glielo stesse comandando.  
<<Jaimy…>> lo chiamava sussurrando, provando a non fare rumore con quella catena ancora attorno alla sua gola.  
  
  
<<CODY!>> Non riuscì a non urlargli contro. E non riuscì a fermare le sue gambe dal correre quando vide l’amico essere tirato da quella stessa catena dentro lo stretto vicolo, agonizzante.  
  
_Bam. Strap._  
  
Quando tornò lì difronte era già troppo tardi. Il ragazzo moro aveva gli occhi spalancati la bocca ancora aperta dall’orrore, il suo viso…qualcosa che non scorderà facilmente.  
Sembrava strano, ma non riuscì a registrare la posizione di Cody in quel momento.  
Sembrava senza ossa, una bambola di pezza gettata in un angolo a prendere polvere.  
Era disgustoso.  
Tutto cominciò a girare.  
I suoi sensi erano ancora storditi dal vomito e dallo shock, ancora, come uno di quei ricordi che faceva spesso quando era solo a fumare in casa.   
Sensazioni che non ricordava di aver mai provato ed era sicuro di non riprovare mai più.  
Dopo qualche secondo la carcassa di Cody cominciò ad essere intrisa dal suo stesso sangue, gli occhi erano chiusi, non avrebbe mai più rivisto quelle sue sfere nere, attente e spalancate.  
Mai più.  


Lui sapeva però che lo stava ancora guardando.

 

Il naso cominciò a gocciolargli, perchè non aveva smesso neanche un secondo di piangere, l’istinto lo portò ad avvicinarsi in quel vicolo. Senza logica, varcò I primi due cadaveri, cercando di raggiungere quello del compare oramai senza vita.  
Nel tentativo di fare qualcosa.  Di salvare l’unica persona che gli aveva dato una speranza in un mondo grigio.  
Era tutto inutile, più faceva un passo avanti più si rendeva conto che quello non era Cody. E che lui avrebbe fatto meglio a scappare e a ricordarsi tutto l’indomani mattina, quando uno degli scagnozzi del Grande Capo si sarebbe fatto vivo con le due domandine che lo attendevano.  
Deglutì mentre le mani sudate si sfioravano tra di loro, nell’intento di andare avanti. Gli occhi varcarono le pareti e cominciarono a cercare qualcosa.  
O qualcuno.  
Si fermò quando raggiunse la destinazione, e ora?  
<<Chi…che cosa è stato?>> sussurrò lievemente  rimanendo immobile, la puzza del sangue cominciò di nuovo a giocare con il suo stomaco che ormai conteneva solo bile.  
  
<<Hey, che ne facciamo di quest’altro?>>  
<<Bah, che ne so. La prossima volta almeno falli preparare, uccidere a freddo è una cosa che detesto, lo sai.>>  
<<Lo sai che non giova al piano, Freed. Attieniti a quello che ti dico di fare.>>  
<<Già, un piano fantastico, davvero! Tanto ben curato che sono arrivate altre due persone che potevano farci scoprire!>>  
<<Questi sono dettagli che avrei curato di più, se qualcuno avesse al zato il culo dal divano due giorni prima.>>  
<<Mmh, sei davvero scarso.>>  
  
James sussultò, si girò di scatto e si ritrovò ad arretrare attaccato al muro. Due voci ben distinte erano arrivate alle sue orecchie, da dietro.  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di ricomporsi e di respirare in modo normale.  
Impossibile.  
Aveva voluto salvare Cody, lo aveva davvero sperato, ma non aveva fatto altro che entrare nella tana del leone.  
I suoi occhi continuarono a rimanere appannati, e quell’ombra nera che aveva davanti a se si staccò, diventando due.  
Due…cosa?  Qualcosa che non aveva il colore di Hebedier.  
Qualcosa che non era grigio.  
Qualcosa di nero.  
Nero come il colore dei corvi danzanti in un cielo notturno senza luna.  
Quattro luci gialle erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a distinguere in quella melma.  
  
<<Comunque, anche questa volta è stato un fiasco. Altri pesci piccoli.>>  
<<Non dire così, se il Padre ci manda avrà le sue ragioni!>> l’ombra a sinistra sembrava avere una voce più squillante e meno gelida dell’ombra a destra, stoica e immobile.  
<<Lo dici solo perchè ti diverti a sgranchirti le gambe, e a uccidere gente.>>  
<<Non ti preoccupare,  tanto sappiamo a chi era destinato questo carico, ci basterà solo andarli a prendere da casa, giusto ragazzino?>>  James sapeva che l’ombradi sinistra si stava rivolgendo a lui con un tono leggero e vivace, quasi non fosse successo niente e lui fosse la persona più tranquilla del mondo.  
Sarebbero state queste le sue ultime parole? Una leggera conversazione con due “cose”?  
<<V-vi prego…io>>  
<<No no, voglio una risposta, Jaimy, a chi era destinata quella cassa?>> un brivido gli percorse la schiena quando sentì quel nomignolo, che usava solo Cody, uscire da qualche parte, in quella sagoma.  
<<Ling, e-erano di Ling…>> James rispose permettendosi di spostare gli occhi verso I cadaveri posati sull’asfalto.  
Il suo respiro si affannò ancora di più e piagnucolando comincio a sussurrare qualcosa di insensato dalla sua bocca, ripetendolo come un mantra.  
  
_Non voglio morire._  
  
<<Credo che qui abbiamo finito, ripulisci.>> L’altra ombra rispose, buttando una pacca sulla spalla dell’altra.  
<<Che minuti sprecati.>> l’ombra di destra cominciò ad allontanarsi mentre in quella di sinistra riuscì a distinguere chiaramente le stesse catene che avevano rapito Cody.  
Stava per finire tutto.  
<< Aspetta…aspetta! Non voglio morire!>> lo disse gridando, senza ritegno o cognizione di decenza.  
<<Strano che sia tu a dire una cosa del genere, non è il miglior posto per “vivere” questo…>> gli rispose la cosa di fronte a lui, senza muoversi.  
<<Io non farò niente, non dirò…nulla, non so chi siete!>> si fece forza e butto anche quelle parole.  
L’ombra di destra mostrò nuovamente a lui I suoi occhi, e per qualche ragione sentì che l’unica cosa che doveva fare, nella sua vita, era quella di fissarli e raccontargli tutto il suo tormento.  
<<Sembra sincero, forse puoi lasciarlo andare.>>  
<<Ma non ho raggiunto la mia quota settimanale di uccisioni!>>  
<<Il lavoro non è finito qui, e sono sicuro che il ragazzo penoso che hai qui davanti non ti aiuterà a soddisfarti. Oltretutto, stai rallentando il mio piano.>>  
<< Sei un po’ egoista sai?>>  
<<Andiamocene subito.>>   
<<Sei fortunato bello.>>  
Le due ombre gli diedero un’ultima occhiata, quella di sinistra leggermente scocciata, ma si girò subito saltando in una maniera impossibile sulle mura del vicolo, poco dopo anche l’altro lo raggiunse, subito dopo James non seppe distinguere le ombre dal nero cielo e si ritrovò nuovamente a respirare.  
  
Una risata fredda dettò la fine di quell’incontro fuori dal comune, e la salvezza di James.  
Adesso sarebbero stati veramente cazzi.  
Tornò il rumore della pioggia che si infrangeva su quelle mura insanguinate. Unico suono decifrabile. Insieme alle gocce di pioggia, quelle delle sue precedenti lacrime scivolarono via dal viso.  
Da quanto non piangeva?  
Era ancora all’erta, nonostante le parole delle due sagome, potevano benissimo ritornare e  ucciderlo come Cody.  
Ancora era in dubbio, poteva essere tutto un incubo.  
Ma il suo bruciore di gola e I suoi respiri affannati lo negavano.  
Si guardò le mani, erano rosse e tremavano, rosse del sangue di Cody, che si era espanso a terra come una macchia d’olio.  
Rosse come il colore della fine.  
Si ritrovò ad urlare, da solo, il vicolo era deserto, solo lui tremante e isterico e una manciata di corpi martoriati e ancora caldi.  
  
  
_Cosa cazzo erano quelle cose?_  
Non lo poteva sapere, e mai lo avrebbe potuto sapere, ma c’era qualcosa che gli diceva che non sarebbe finita la sua lenta agonia, non quella sera.  
Se il karma aveva deciso di risparmialo da una morte veloce e dolorosa, allora gli aveva riservato anche un buon motivo per essere vivo, e fare qualcosa.  
 Quando svoltò nuovamente l’angolo, deciso a tornare a casa e a mettersi qualcosa di pulito, la cassa della droga era scomparsa, il carrello bagnato era lì dove lo aveva lasciato, vuoto.  
  
Erano sicuramente cazzi amari.


	2. 2

_2._

 

 

_Erano nati insieme richiusi in una stanza di metallo, con una luce bianca e accecante che faceva male alle palpebre ancora chiuse, ricordava che Freed lo guardava calmo e composto nel suo piccolo angolo senza battere ciglio, gli occhi spalancati e perfettamente fermi, seduto sul pavimento completamente nudo. A lui venne ricordata prima la loro identità e la loro missione. Freed era Memoria, era il suo compito. Dorian invece rimase spaesato diversi minuti, domandandosi come e un'unica._   
_A lui toccava agire, prelevare dei nomi, muoversi attraverso il marciume del mondo. A Dorian toccava pensare, ponderare e organizzare i movimenti, e camuffarsi in modo che nessuno potesse avere sospetti su di loro._   
_Ogni giorno, costantemente, doveva pensare a un modo per sopravvivere e compiere il loro dovere._   
_Riflettere era il dovere di Pensiero._   
_Come dei normali fratelli avevano abitudini e atteggiamenti diversi, ma come servi avevano un solo compito, uguale per entrambi._

 

 

 

Il ritorno a casa quel giorno fu piuttosto silenzioso, non che ci fosse nulla di cui parlare in quei due minuti di viaggio che dovevano fare per tornare a casa, ma di solito anche una battuta o un rimprovero usciva sempre dalla bocca di uno dei due fratelli.  
Quella volta invece, ritornarono al loro Nido come se nulla fosse successo in quella notte piovosa e piena di sangue. La solita notte piena di sangue.  
Non uscivano da un bel po’ a cacciare, ma quella che avevano fatto qualche minuto fa non era una strage. Era nulla.  
A loro non cambiava molto la situazione, era il loro mestiere quello di mettere a tacere diverse persone, una missione personale, ma non loro. C’era qualcosa che rendeva Dorian più taciturno del solito però, e Freed immaginava quel “qualcosa”. La loro attività era cominciata da circa sei anni, e in tutti quei duemilacentonovanta giorni non avevano mai sbagliato nella loro missione, né mai avevano in mente di farlo.  
Il problema era che quella sera avevano sbavato il quadro con una pennellata di troppo, avevano infranto le regole di un piano ben studiato da giorni, e non un semplice piano.  
Il suo piano, quello di Dorian.  
E lui sapeva quanto il fratello potesse diventare irritabile e odioso quando quello che organizzava non andava nel modo in cui doveva andare, era come un bambino che mostrava il suo nuovo giocattolo e quello smetteva di funzionare proprio nel momento più bello.  Non poteva biasimarlo, ci lavorava interi giorni, Freed gli stava accanto ma faceva il minimo, metteva in ordine ed elencava I luoghi e le persone di cui era a conoscenza, ma Dorian le prendeva e le sconvolgeva, ne analizzava usanze e abitudini, organizzava pedinamenti e riuniva tutto quando in un enorme schema che andava ormai avanti da un sacco di tempo, era un vero mostro quando si trattava di pensare.  
Freed fece scricchiolare le ossa delle dita mentre l’altro apriva la porta di casa. Girò lentamente la chiave della serratura e dopo il sonoro _clic_ difettoso si apprestò a spalancare la porta di legno abbastanza scheggiata e si immerse nel buio totale, l’altro fece lo stesso, contento di ritrovarsi di nuovo nella sua dimora, il suo divano lo stava aspettando.  
Non era una di quelle case grandi che aveva visto spesso in giro per I quartieri alto locati, era un appartamento per due persone, di quelli che fittavano gli studenti quando frequentavano una di quelle “università” fuori la loro città. Il padrone  del condominio cercava molto poco, e per loro non era un problema mollargli quelle due banconote che andava cercando. Oltretutto era un palazzo vuoto, solo lui e il fratello lo abitavano ed era tutto dannatamente fantastico, meno casino mentre dormivano.  
Ad accoglierli c’era lo stesso casino di quando avevano abbandonato casa per partire in missione, un enorme casino di fogli bianchi e scritti, alcuni disegnati, si posavano piattamente sul tavolo, mentre ad un lato di essi si ergeva una pila di libri enormi, alcuni erano dei manuali geografici, altri dei libri di storia.  
Freed una volta si era messo a studiare, ma dopo aver letto un paio di libri una volta lasciò perdere. Memorizzò ogni singolo concetto istantaneamente. Era totalmente noioso e ripetitivo continuare dunque. E tutto quello che apprese dalle sue poche letture fu che gli esseri umani erano un popolo di egoisti  avidi, e facevano di tutto per ottenere un potere che in verità non era altro che il nulla più totale. Convinti delle loro gesta, sempre a testa alta contro il più debole e mai abbastanza forti da padroneggiare quello che avevano in mano.  
Che poi non era altro che polvere.  
Il salotto era la camera più grande, posto subito dopo la piccola e stretta entrata, comprendeva il suo amato divano in pelle rosso scuro e una biblioteca dove giacevano i vari libri, fumetti, e accanto ad essa un piccolo comodino chiuso, dove all’interno erano messi in modo preciso e ordinato tutti I romanzi di Dorian, li nascondeva e li riordinava ogni fine settimana, era talmente possessivo che non faceva avvicinare l’altro neanche per tutto l’oro di quel mondo, ma Freed nonostante la noia nel dover sfogliare quei tomi dalle pagine spesso ingiallite, era anche molto curioso e un giorno, si era promesso, avrebbe scassinato quel comodino e avrebbe letto cosa ci fosse di tanto interessante in quei romanzi.  
Di fronte il divano un tavolino in vetro, e più avanti un camino per le serate più fredde, non lo usavano molto, ma era comunque una decorazione della casa affascinante, era bello poter vedere danzare le fiamme.  
Dorian uscì dall’entrata e si diresse verso la cucinalentamente, senza volgere uno sguardo al fratello, oramai si capiva che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Era sua consuetudine, appena varcata la soglia del loro piccolo appartamento, mettersi a rassettare in modo veloce e sistematico, in particolar modo l’enorme tavolo spesso pieno di fogli, come in questo caso.  
Ma il ragazzo dai capelli corvini aveva girato in fretta dentro l’altra stanza, probabilmente ancora immerso in qualche suo pensiero.  
  
<<Sei sicuro che non ne vuoi parlare? Vederti turbato mi angoscia.>> Freed aveva ceduto al silenzio finalmente. Non voleva disturbare l’altro, che di tutta risposta rimase in silenzio nella piccola stanzetta buia, però in un certo senso ci teneva molto, che lui stesse almeno in pace con i suoi pensieri.  
Lui invece deviò verso sinistra, per raggiungere l’amore della sua vita. L’unico oggetto del desiderio che lo faceva stare bene in quelle noiosissime giornate umane, quando non avevano alcuna missione da svolgere e nessuno da ammazzare. Il divano.  
Non appena la sua schiena incontrò il morbido cuscino in pelle, I suoi sensi si sciolsero in un brivido caldo che percorse tutto il corpo, rilassando i muscoli e annebbiandogli la vista.  
Non era la stanchezza che lo portava ad amare quel confort, piuttosto il suo essere intensamente pigro. Dopotutto non aveva fatto poi chissà cosa quella sera.  
<<E’ colpa di entrambi se c’è stato quel contrattempo.>> Dorian sbattè la cassa vicino alla porta della cucina, dopo essere entrato. Freed aveva dimenticato quella cassa!  
Era praticamente la loro unica garanzia in quel momento.  
<<Ah, allora ti sei deciso a parlare!>> Il giovane dal ciuffo viola si rigirò sui cuscini rosso scuro volgendo la testa verso la porta della cucina.  
  Dorian era uscito dalla stanza e lo aveva guardato con un volto un po’ rigido.  
Era stata strana quella sera, ed era sicuro che sarebbe uscito qualcosa di strano, di lì a qualche giorno.  
Perché era la prima volta che risparmiavano un essere umano.  
Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi, l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era litigare con Freed. Ma come poteva lui starsene sdraiato su quel dannato divano a non pensare a nulla?  
Forse perché Freed non era Pensiero. Lui  lo era.  
Spettava a lui preoccuparsi.  
Chiuse gli ogni in segno di esasperazione, e scosse leggermente il capo, tentando di rischiarirsi le idee ancora un po’ confuse, si avvicinò al vecchio tavolo della cucina, solo dopo aver premuto l’interruttore della luce, e spostò una sedia per sedersi.  
Era ora di fare mente locale:  
Erano giunti ad Hebedier con lo scopo di uccidere una branchia della mafia cinese, che a quanto pare aveva qualcosa da offrire al loro Padre.  
  
Avevano trovato dei miseri scagnozzi, e li avevano uccisi. Fin qui tutto normale.  
Erano giunte due persone incognite. Dorian aveva previsto l’arrivo di qualcuno, perché di certo dei mercenari non potevano stare a passeggiare in un porto senza uno scopo.  
Però quelli non arrivavano, e loro avevano pensato di finire l’affare prima del tempo prestabilito.  
_Stupido Dorian, questa è tutta colpa della tua mente poco fredda,_ si era rimproverato il moto passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Sapeva I loro nomi e I loro ruoli, glieli aveva detti Freed, che a quanto pare era a conoscenza dello spaccio di droga che avrebbero dovuto fare quella sera. I due fattorini erano in orario, i cinesi invece erano in anticipo. E si sono ritrovati ad ammazzarne tutti e a _lasciare vivo_ uno.  
Si fermò su questo punto.  
Non era da lui lasciare vivo qualcuno.  
Cosa lo aveva spinto a provare compassione per un codardo e lasciarlo vivere in una notte buia e piena di sangue?  
Aveva visto qualcosa in quel ragazzo tremante con le lacrime in viso?  
Freed intanto si era alzato, poteva sentirne i passi lenti e pesanti che diventavano più rimbombanti mentre si avvicinavano alla cucina. Mosse il  corpo di lato e puntò gli occhi ambrati  sul cubo di legno bagnatissimo che conteneva probabilmente qualche droga potente, che avrebbe dovuto essere consegnata.  
Le sue lunghe dita sfiorarono il legno grezzo, e gli davano una sensazione fastidiosa che gli fece smuovere le labbra in una smorfia.  
<<Tu dici che questa cosa ci porterà lontano?>> Disse passando poi la mano dalla scatola sino al dilatatore destro che portava all’ orecchio, stuzzicandolo un po’ come faceva sempre quando cercava di concludere qualcosa.  
Ancora una volta c’era di mezzo la mafia.  
<<Non lo so…probabilmente il Padre ci potrà dire qualcosa in più…per ora sappiamo la destinazione del pacco.>> rispose schiettamente il fratello facendo ricadere la mano sul tavolo.  
<<Giusto! Quindi non è stato tutto un completo fallimento no?>> Dorian avrebbe voluto avere la stessa positività di Freed, qualche volta.  
Era sempre così spensierato quando cercava di giungere ad una soluzione semplice.  
Ma lui non riusciva a pensare nel suo stesso modo.  
Negli ultimi anni non aveva fatto altro che andare in giro per il mondo a stanare boss della mafia senza minimo interesse, solo perché gli era stato ordinato per uno scopo che ancora non erano degni di comprendere. La versione ufficiale era “estirpare il male dal mondo per poterne ricavare potere”, ma questa era una versione un po’…strana per il ragazzo.  
  
Oltretutto erano anche abbastanza famosi in quel campo, prima di far esalare l’ultimo respiro agli uomini che dovevano lasciare questo mondo, Gli occhietti spalancati che vomitavano terrore e dolore li squadravano da capo a piedi senza nessun ombra di dubbio.  
Dorian e Freed erano conosciuti.  
E questa era un’altra cosa che lo turbava.  
_“Quelle ombre con le falci potrebbero uscire fuori da un momento a l'altro!”_. Mai profezia si rivelava più vera, ogni santa volta.  
_Ombre con le falci_ _…_ suonava anche molto bene.  
I ricordi si fecero strada nel cervello come un bicchiere d’acqua che scendeva per la gola. Persone agitate sull’orlo del disastro, pronti ad attaccare I loro compagni solo per terrore e paura di incontrare I due fratelli, le due ombre. Le due nubi di nero fumo che aleggiavano sulle loro teste qualche secondo prima di raggiungere la luce.  
Provava pena per quelle povere anime che probabilmente sarebbero finite alla Dimora di Hel.  
Pena, poi…  
Loro non potevano provare quelle emozioni “umane”, entrambi erano qualcosa di molto diverso dall’umano. Erano superiori.  
Ma il fatto di dover interpretare un personaggio divertiva molto i due fratelli. Gli piaceva giocare agli umani.  
Le loro sembianze erano quelle, avevano aggiunto qualche piccolo “ritocco” personale. Un paio di piercings e qualche tatuaggio che gli ricordava i loro veri nomi.  
  
Sei anni erano una briciola di tempo per la loro eternità, ma comunque sufficienti ad imparare usi e costumi di un mondo così piccolo ma tanto vario.

 

<<A quanto pare agli uomini di Frank piace lavorare in ingognito…quella cassa è talmente grezza  che sembra essere stata fatta da degli animali.>> Freed aveva commentato brontolando, sentendo ancora quel fastidio sulla mano che lo avrebbe disturbato ancora per un po’.  
  
Il ragazzo violaceo ricordava tutti I nomi di quei dipendenti, dal primo all’ultimo. I volti, quanti anni avevano e a cosa lavoravano. Erano pochi, quindi non era stato difficile registrarli nel suo turno di guardia e illustrarli a Dorian, per aiutarlo a creare il quadro della situazione. I ragazzi che chiudevano le casse, tutti trovati per strada e salvati dall’inferno dei vicoli bui. Non si stupiva del fatto che imparavano in fretta, tutto pur di non finire nuovamente per strada a prendere acqua e chissà cos’altro. L’anima delle persone ad Hebedier era fioca e spenta, il briciolo di umanità che gli rimaneva lo usavano per loro stessi e per la loro salvezza. Che razza di persone strambe. C’era molto di più nel mondo di cui lamentarsi.  
<<Sei troppo severo con te stesso.>> riprese a parlare con Dorian sedendosi accanto a lui e puntandogli gli occhi addosso.  
<<Tu sei troppo frivolo invece.>>  
<<Frivolo? Io faccio quello che mi dici Dorian! Niente di più niente di meno…dovresti saperlo.>>  
Quella discussione poteva durare anche più di due semplici battute, ma decise di non andare oltre, sospirando e alzando lo sguardo per sostenere quello dell’altro.  
La luce della cucina andava ad intermittenza, una cosa che gli dava un aspetto molto più “cupo” e fuori dal normale, e la cosa piaceva ad entrambi. Insieme l’avevano anche decorata secondo i gusti che li avevano più colpiti di quel pianeta. Prediligevano il nero, le pareti erano tutte di questo colore, scure e poco riflettenti.  
I mobili erano pochi, in ebano…qualche cassetto con delle posate, un frigo grigio, un lavello e qualche piano dove poter cucinare, dove Freed cucinava. <<Senti, non mi va di parlarne ora…sai benissimo come andremmo a finire.>>  
<<Oh sì, sto ancora aspettando quel grande momento. Ma preferisci rimandare.>>  
<<Preferirei non parlarne affatto.>  
<<Allora cambiamo discorso. Così ti senti meglio: perché non me lo hai fatto ammazzare?>> Freed poteva anche non essere uno che pensava troppo. Ma era dannatamente furbo e perspicace, e Dorian a volte odiava questo suo lato invadente, come adesso.  
Lui sapeva cosa lo turbava e non si faceva nessuno scrupolo a sbattergli il problema in faccia.  
  
Un'unica non lo aveva fatto? Era proprio questo che Dorian si stava domandando nel suo assoluto silenzio, gli occhi dorati si abbassarono portando la loro attenzione sulle sue mani strette l’una a l’altra, coni bracciali borchiati che scintillavano sotto la luce della lampadina.  
  
  
<<Sembrava sincero nel non voler morire.>> rispose dopo qualche secondo. Freed si rese conto della risposta secca e dubbiosa, un'unica Dorian non riusciva a reggere per più di trenta secondi un suo sguardo, e quindi stava guardando le sue mani come un tonto qualunque. E lui odiava questa cosa, perché Dorian era di più di quello che voleva apparire.  
<<E…?>> disse esortando l’altro a continuare, Dorian strinse ancora di più le mani facendo diventare bianche le nocche,  
<<Non aveva niente a che fare con il piano, non era uno di “loro”, e noi non uccidiamo persone che non siano “loro”…>>  
<<Quest’affermazione è da buttare nel cesso.>>  
<<Non lo so perché l’ho fatto ok? Quegli occhi raccontavano qualcosa che avremmo dovuto ascoltare.>> rispose poi in preda ad una crisi di nervi.  
<<Ehi, rilassati…guarda che io sono dalla tua parte. Lo sono sempre stato.>> Freed gli sorrise, questa volta non uno di quei suoi sorrisi di sbieco carichi di ironia, ma qualcosa di più tranquillo che in qualche modo aiutò il moro nella sua situazione difficile.    
<<Dovremmo andare a riprenderlo?>> Dorian gli domandò guardandolo.  
<<Nah, dopotutto era un ragazzo qualunque no? Penso che non racconterà niente per la paura di non finire ammazzato da qualcuno.>>  
<<La mente umana è contorta Freed, non ne sarei troppo sicuro.>>  
<<Vedremo se il tuo istinto allora aveva ragione, quando lo rincontreremo. Se lo faremo!>>.  
<< Al Padre non piacerebbe giusto?>> disse posandosi sul tavolo stanco, sia psicologicamente che fisicamente. La tensione lo aveva portato ad accorgersene solo ora.  
Di fronte a loro vi era il muro nero, con dei tagli bianchi che andavano a formare  un enorme trono ricolmo di rune, agli angoli dello schienale due corvi posavano tranquilli, pronti ad accogliere il loro sovrano.  
<<Non troppo…>> Freed seguì lo sguardo verso quel quadro intagliato nel cemento,  lo avevano fatto il loro primo anno di vita, per ricordare ad entrambi che erano legati ad un'unica grande, sola persona…  
E gli bastava questo.  
<<Beh quel che è fatto è fatto no?>> Dorian si alzò dalla sedia di scatto inarcando la schiena stiracchiandosi, che bella sensazione. La canottiera si alzò quanto bastava per mostrare un pezzo di pelle del suo ventre.  
<<Credo che  possiamo prenderci un paio di giorni per organizzare l’attacco finale… sono sicuro che il Padre capirà le tue gesta.>> sentenziò l’altro seguendo a ruota il fratello, camminando verso il salotto, che portava alla camera da letto sulla destra. Era ora di andare a letto.  
<< Tu organizzare? L’hai mai fatto?>>  
<<Dovresti essermi grato che ti preparo da mangiare! Quello ti permette di organizzare le battaglie!>> Disse Freed spingendolo verso la porta.  
<<Ehi vacci piano, o potrei anche farti dormire sul divano.>>  
<<Per quanto mi piacerebbe, il letto è più caldo. E comunque non hai messo in ordine il tavolo.>> Dorian imprecò a bassa voce. Freed aveva colto nel segno, poteva intravedere nel suo volto scuro e infastidito tutto l’odio che poteva riservare per tutto quel disordine che aveva davanti, mentre passava dal salotto alla camera da letto.  
<<Su, su, ci aspetta una bella chiacchierata…>>  
<<Vedi di mettere I panni nella lavatrice stavolta se non vuoi morire.>> Dorian lo  fulminò con lo sguardo proprio mentre l’altro stava togliendosi la maglietta e gettarla al suolo, sbuffò seccato e si recò in bagno per svestirsi.  
<<Che mamma.>>  
<<Sei solo un maldestro confusionario disordinato.>> e con questa frase Dorian si congedò nella loro stanza.  
<<E tu hai qualche problema con l’ordine e l’igiene! Ehi mi hai sentito?!>>  
Sarebbe sicuramente stata una lunga, lunghissima notte.


End file.
